Rosalina's Knight
by Madame Rash IV
Summary: Yoshi commits to telling Rosalina his feelings. But he also learns the truth of how she feels, and her kindness towards him get the two close...even closer than friends. Yoshi X Rosalina
1. Feelings shown

It was a beautiful afternoon in the Mushroom Kingdom, and our Dino friend, Yoshi, lays comfortably in the grass, completely relaxed and worry free. Hehehe. Well, I shouldn't say COMPLETELY worry free. Sadly, he was quite happy that he broke up with Birdo, his ex, not so long ago. After all, he was interested in people that know how to comfort him during certain periods. He also wanted them to have time for him. Birdo did not have this.

The Yoshi had seemed to lose hope in love, due to only finding one person whom met his requirements; The person that he could never get off his mind. Her name was Rosalina, Princess of the cosmos. It may seem strange, but the Dino had always followed his heart, for himself, and his friends, and had envy for all, good or bad. But to even go to someone he was nowhere near her by social class, her being a princess, and him being the "Mighty steed" of the hero. Knowing that Mario is not interested in Rosetta, and hoped that she had any sexual desires; not an asexual because of her children having the ability to reproduce upon death.

While Yoshi lays there, Mario walks up to him. "Hey-a Yoshi! How are you!?"

The Dino sighs sadly. "No...I feel...lonely, and a black hole where my heart is..."

Mario sits next to him. He scratches his head. "Well...I don't-a see why. It's not like you're in lov-oh. That's-a right. Sorry, buddy..." Mario apologizes to his best friend. Yoshi wipes sweat off his snout. Then he sighs again, still questioning the chances of getting the girl of his dreams.

Then it hit him. What if he was to discuss his true feelings to her, succeed or fail, and get the painful thoughts off his mind. So, ready for denial, he asks the plumber how to get to the Comet Observatory.

At the Observatory, looking through her telescope, Rosalina stargazes an abruptly large black hole from an extremely long distance. She sees a prankster comet fly directly into it, and become consumed. "_Oh my. With black holes such as that, there will surely be danger to follow those who also explore the galaxies_." She says to Polari. The elderly Luma responds to this sight with a question. "**Shall we send some Lumas to neutralize and break the threat, ma'am**?" It goes silent. The Princess takes her time to answer this plan. "_No...it may die out slowly. By then, gone. Black holes disintegrate slowly, because of the event horizon, which makes matter no longer existent_." She walks away from her telescope, and begins to think about the time when Mario was around. When he had to save his special one. She begins to wonder. _What if I found a special one? Would it make me feel any better? To have one who admires you, and one that you admire for eternity?_ She thought, before shrugging it off. Rosalina begins to head towards her library, until being sentenced to the front of the Observatory; told that hsomeone needed to speak with her.

Standing at the front of the Observatory was a green colored lizard. Rosalina had already arrived to greet the visitor, but he seemed to stall his approach. Nervous little deer, he is. Unable to move in fear, and ready to sprint into deep space. But he actually moves towards the lady, feeling dreadful for every second wasted, having the Lumas stare into his soul. This made him move quicker to end this. When he finally reached Rosalina, he froze, and turned red. "_Hello, Yoshi!_" She spoke I a sweet voice. "_What brings you here?_"

"I, uh...I...we...er...do'h, we..." He sputters. "W-w-w-we need t-t-to talk about something."

"_Sure. What would you like to talk about?_"

"We need to t-talk in private...Rosie."

"_Oh. Then let's go to my bedroom to discuss._" She giggles, and begins to lead the way to her room. "_Surely it must be important if you want this type of privacy! Is it not?_"

The Dino chuckles, still holding his blush. "Y-yeah. It's very special. Just like you."

"_Mmm. Well that's very nice. Just like you!_" She winked, and entered the Bedroom, closing the dome's door behind Yoshi once he entered. Yoshi sat on her bed's purple sheets with his legs hanging off slightly, and the Princess stood in front of him. "_So. What is it that you wish to speak of?_"

It stays quiet for a moment.

"_Do not be shy. Whatever it is, will be kept secret. So feel free to speak up, __my special o__-I mean, Yoshi._" She quickly blushes at her thought, and imagines it as something she was thinking about. The special one...love...eternity. Those kept things crashing at her. Rosetta got it off her mind once again, and waited for Yoshi to speak up. Finally, he spoke, crying a little.

"I...I...I have...very...very...deep feelings for you, Rosalina." His stomach tightened, and he shut his eyes, knowing this wouldn't end well at all.

"_How...so?_"

"I mean that I'm in love with you!" He said that quickly, and threw up in his mouth a tad bit. The princess was flustered by this, even she had a small blush. Yoshi sniffles. "You hate me now, don't you?"

Rosalina stood speechless. "I...I don't know what to say...I'm not mad with you at all...I'm just...flattered...but..." She moved closer to him, slightly biting her lip. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around Yoshi, and buried her head on his shoulder. Yoshi, in surprise and heavy confusion, was frozen like a stone hidden in a meadow. He blushed, and hugged her by the waist . When she stopped, she crouched down, and passionately kissed the Dino on his nose. Yoshi stares into Rosalina's eyes, seeing she has shed a few tears. Another silence passes by, and she speaks once more. _"I...understand now...I wish to explain something to you...as you may know, I've take care of millions of Lumas for over 600 years. And one day, your friend Mario came to stop a great evil, and save his special one. After he saved the universe, I wondered if maybe I could be someone's __special one__. Someone who cares about me, besides my children. Someone I can love...and thanks to you...I have found that__ special one__~"_

The Dino glares at her. "B-but why me? Would you not like someone who is fairer, or heroic? Or someone who is human? I am not but only one of them. A hero's horse...you think I'm wrong to be with you." This made Rosalina giggle. "I still don't care, Yoshi. For it is what's on the inside that matters. And on your inside is a loving, caring, and respectful friend, that I would take my attention to, even if it's wrong." She lightly places a finger on his chest. "You are my knight in shining armor...I love you to-" Rosalina was cut off from being pulled in for a long kiss on the lips. Yoshi held it intentionally, then he realized that SHE joined the passion and continued it for a few more seconds, before letting go. The couple blushed, leaving a fast, but final silence. Saying nothing, Rosalina exits the room. Yoshi leaves later, going back home, and not speaking of this. As she said, "_Whatever it is, will be kept secret."_

Yoshi laid in the grass of the Mushroom Kingdom, watching the night sky, still giddy, and gleeful of his accomplishment. He keeps hearing those last words. 'You are my knight in shining armor'.

He stands up to head home, however, is stopped by something that catches his eye. A twinkle of a star; only one out of the millions of stars.

A special star.

His _special one_.

**Welp. That was a minor change. Anyway, there may be a second chapter...so stay tunned! Leave a favorite, a follow, and a good eye!**


	2. A strange love thing?

The next day, Yoshi awakens, somewhat raspy on the inside. This felt strange, even for a major appetite. The dino takes a step off the bed, and entered the bathroom. Later, he walks down the stair to greet the Bros., then quickly exits to gain as much fresh air he could. Yoshi plans to get some apples as breakfast. He takes a long, deep breath, before heading over to Toad Town, due to the edge of town having bushes with apples of all sorts.

In generosity, he greeted everyone he walked by. A kind dino, he was; from the core of his heart. He finally reached the place he was looking for. _Finally!_ He thought, abducting few, but an increasingly amount of fruit. _So many delicious apples! Something that I lo-_

Then it hit him, like an arrow to the knee. It made him drop his fruits.

Love. Last night. It was one of the best days he's ever had. Finally, obtaining his one crush. _Perfect! _He thought. _Just perfect! Maybe we should meet up! _Yoshi smiles, and picks up his fruits, and goes home to write a letter.

Meanwhile, Rosalina herself was in her bedroom, with her eyes closed, and thinking about the other night. If it was real, or a dream. After all, she works for hours studying, yet always has those hidden thoughts about her crush. She avoids to tell anyone about her feelings to others, even her own children, must never know that she had fallen in love with Yoshi. Even if her mind told her it was quite wrong...it felt right. She stops thinking otherwise, and closes her eyes tight, and falling into a nap...still dreaming about him.

In no more than a few hours, she woke up from her nap, with understanding of the truth of the previous day. It was real, but still unclear to her. Rosalina picks up her star wand, and hovers out the bedroom, to study up on the black holes she's been seeing. But before she could, Polari interrupted her for a letter that was delivered not so long ago. It reads:

_ Dear Rosalina,_

_After last night, I was wondering if we could meet up and...talk. Like normal friends would. You know, right? So, meet me at the Mushroom park if you get this._

_Your special one, _

_Yoshi._

She froze up at the end._ Special one. _It made her insides tighten, and sigh in relief._ "He still does..." _She thinks, before smiling. Oh yes. This made her feel good, somehow. Reader. It is still unknown why she would be attracted to him, same for him. It was greatly improved, but unorthodox to attach themselves to each other. But maybe it's a strange thing.

A strange love thing?


	3. Lost, Trust

"Luigi! Bro!? Where are you?" The short red plumber's voice echoed through the ghost house, making a few shrieks happen. Probably the ghost in the house itself became aware. It's not like things aren't strange enough when a barrel pushes against him. Causing him to jump, he kicked the object against the wall. Note that there was indeed a cry in pain.

"OUCH! Mario! I-I'm in'a here!" A sheepish voice spoke up, slowly exiting the barrel. "You ruined m-my hiding spot! Now there's gonna find me!" Luigi wasn't really happy, as we can see, but that still wasn't too surprising to his older brother; in fact, almost everyday, in a situation that involves violence. Mario layed his arm on the green plumber's shoulder. "Luigi. They're'a gonna find us anyway. All that really matters is getting out of here!"

"...but we've been here for 6 hours!"

"Bro...we were here for 100 seconds, and the developers gave us 790. If we don't, we'll have to start from the beginning of the puzzle. And I know you don't want to do that at all...nor do you want to'a get that Nabbit thing again. BECAUSE I THINK WE FOUND THE DEFINITION OF INSANITY!" A few Boos backed up from the brothers, hearing Mario scream. They were close, mostly to Luigi's direction. He whimpered. The two venture off and throughout the ghastliness of the cathedral, hoping to find a way to victory, and to Dark Land, for another triumphant to the King Koopa.

* * *

Meanwhile, we look upon the same green Yoshi, as he looked patiently, waiting for something. It wasn't really populated at the moment; empty, almost. Not a single Toad in sight. And he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Not that it mattered, he guessed. He just wanted to speak with his comrade, who should arrive soon, hopefully. Though it's passed two hours, and nothing seemed to be happening.

On the verge of leaving, he turned around, and sat on a bench to relax himself. She'll be here, he thought. I just know it. It was like his patience was being put to the test. And this was a huge advantage, considering that he's had a lot, as he waited for Mario in some adventures...until running off a cliff. Ah yes. Those were some great times. Especially the time they went into space to save the galaxies from evil. Though it was a long time ago, or perhaps a fuzzy memory. Likewise, Mario did save his gal; giving Yoshi a chance to get one.

Sadly, he felt that at this point, Rosalina wouldn't come. So, in unjust, he got up and began walking away. It's as if she didn't care at all. Undoubtedly, Yoshi felt betrayed. Even if a hand rested on the back of his head, and started to pat the Dino, making him blush a little, before turning around. He couldn't see much, besides a turquoise gown, and wearing it was a familiar face. It was Rosalina. Great way to show up as well.

She smiled. "I am sorry for delaying your request. I had an incident getting here, that required my attention." Her bonnie face of truth was undeniable. "What is it that you would like to talk about~?"

"Well...now that you are here...I really don't know. Hehe..." His face reddened. "I mean, the thing that happened, and...yeah...uh, do you play sports?"

"Is that not obvious?" The princess giggles. "I play with my friends on occasion. But if your interested, I could play with you." Yoshi looked back at her, and she was already glaring at him, with a blush. It kinda went silent, though. The two didn't say anything for a minute or two.

"...Yoshi...about last night. I don't know if you're still...interested, but please, do understand. If you were interested, we could go on...a date."

"R-R-Really? You would go out with me?"

"" Rosalina was cut off by something, but when she came back to her words, she could only see her friend was shoved in the floor, and if front of her stood a tall, slender plumber dressed in purple. "Wahahaha! I knew I would'a get a date, no problem!"

"Excuse me? But you hit someone, Waluigi. You do know that is quite rude." Eying him down , she uses her wand's magic to help the Dino back to his feet. But that didn't phase Waluigi at all. But instead, he gloated. "Hah! You hear that, dino boy? She's mine now!"

"No she's not, you liar! R-Rosalina isn't mine, or yours!"

"If she's not yours, then she's mine." He cackled and poked Yoshi multiple times to provoke him; or at least loose his temper. It wasn't working, but it sure was annoying. "Go off to your-a island, little girl! This is a woman meant for a man. Not a Yoshi, out of anything!"

"This made Yoshi turn red again, but this time, in anger, and rage. But obviously, he wasn't intimidating enough, nor did he have the guts to punch anyone. "N-NO! That's not the point! Love can happen in anytime, between anyone, you tramp! You don't deserve love!"

"Uh huh, sure, loser..."

* * *

The two argued for a while, until the female broke it up. And telling them that it would not matter; making the purple plumber leave, making a vow to take the girl away.

Disgusting.

Greedy.

Rude.

Sure, maybe Waluigi wasn't entirely meant to be alone, though based off how he acts, and his lack of manners, it was proven to be a low chance. A VERY low chance. But his vow may come back to haunt the couple.

As we hope not.


	4. Quarrelsome

"Alright! Listen here, buster! I've had enough of this'a madness! Tell me where it is, or else I'll...Or else I'll'a...Luigi. What'll I do to them?"

"Mario...we just need a map...stop with the quarrel and get it over with." The younger plumber sighed. Mario only rolled his eyes, and slammed his hands down on the counter.

"I'm not going down without a fight and you know that! Tell me where the sack of'a coins are!"

The Koopa backed up, glaring at the plumber as if he was crazy. He knew what he was talking about, but this wasn't the right way to go about things. So, with a snap of the fingers, the Bros. were pulled right out of the building, without any shown care.

Rosalina awoken from her rest, early on in the day, once the moon crossed paths with the sun. A solar eclipse; beauteous, and blinding at the same time. It wasn't as devastating as it sounds, but that's just because she's lived in the galaxies for almost 3 centuries. It does take time to adapt to your surroundings. This wasn't too surprising from the princess, because everyone she knows, already has acknowledged that.

Lumas began to surround their mother, with the sound of their joys and agog. They wanted to know where she was the other day, and why she was so stressed on that day. But she wouldn't want to distress her children about something they would not understand too much of. Not only that, but it reminded her of the skinny man. It wasn't just her, though. As she felt that Waluigi would become more than a threat to her, without a doubt! The princess found his presence to be...intimidating. What does that mean? Was she truly afraid of him, or was she frightened for Yoshi? It hurt her head just to think about it, just like yesterday. The only thing that could prevent her from tears was the star offspring that looked up to her.

Simultaneously, Yoshi was propped, his head against a tree. He had been ridiculed and insulted in front of her, by someone who was being a complete irritation. "Darn it!" He said. "I was so close to actually getting to know her a bit more...but then, that guy comes out of nowhere and ruined it all...he will have hell to pay for this." But that was all in his head. Yoshi wasn't the type of person to start fights like that, unless it's serious. The problem is, that he could hit hard, yet doesn't want to hit anyone or anything. As Mario would say, violence leads to nothing but war, and war leads to potential threats, seen between him and Bowser. The dino believed it still, plus promised to never kill. But he was also told by a friend of the plumber, that things do change, from good, to bad, then bad, to worse.

"...I just can't do things with him around..."

"Wahaha! You mean like right now, hotshot?!"

He cringed at the sound of his voice. Oh god. It's him again, he thinks. Now why the hell is he back here? "Waluigi. Why must you always follow me, and make me a joke?!" The purple plumber snickered , watching the Dino turn red again. They both knew what they were thinking about. And he knew how to anger the other easily. "Haha. I'm'a just here because I care for you getting my gal...if it was possible!"

"You're not a nice person, you know that!? ALL YOU'D LIKE TO DO IS WATCH OTHER PEOPLE SUFFER, YOU...you...you..."

"Masochist? If that's the word you're'a looking for, you've failed, and I beat you again!"

"...I hate y-"

"Nah! I'm'a just jesting you! Wahahaha! Waluigi may be mean, but he's gotta have charm for his lover." The plumber rested his arm on the Yoshi's nose. Sadly, Yoshi was not amused. Waluigi was begging for a world of pain. Yoshi even pictured his twig body snapping in half. But Yoshi did have a bit of a trick up his sleeve. Quickly, he pulled up an egg, with a smug look, and sniggering.

"Okay, "Prince Charming". If you think your so good, take this token of my appreciation!" Yoshi pleasantly handed him the egg, as it was snatched straight from his hands.

"Ah! For me?! Hah! I knew you would come around and admire Walu-"

POP!

The egg whites were splattered all over the plumber's face; first surprised, and now, lividly shaking his fist as he watched the other had ran off.

"Seriously!? This...is what you do...to Waluigi!? Hmph...well TWO can play at that game..."


	5. Guidance

In spite of the fact that the purple plumber was initially 'assaulted' and 'attacked' by the Yoshi, whom not meaning any form of harm, he went back to the home of his partner of greed, Wario. Upon reaching the garage door, he hammered on it with a rhythm, like a way to identify who came in or out. Sounds like a strange way of living anyway.

Soon, the large door opened prolongedly, to reveal a room of cluttered items and junk that looked like it would be used any time soon. The highlight of the room was a large purple vehicle, with a design of a mustache and nose on the front. Talk about egotistical, Waluigi thought to himself with a snigger. As soon as he took a step inside, it just smacked him in the face. It wasn't Wario, oh no.

It was the smell.

"Gah!? What the? If it's not the'a clutter of a mess you call home, then it's probably the smell ya got in here! No wonder nobody visits!" He tried fanning out the odor, with a bitter taste in his mouth. The yellow plumber grumbled in annoyance hearing this.

"Is there anything you don't'a complain about...really, because I don't want'a you to come in here, and start your bitching sessions without telling Wario. Now be quiet, whilst I'a get back to work." He moved away from Waluigi's current place, and walked over to his car...which was his bed, but by the way. The skinny plumber would soon follow, losing his grogginess and adapting to the musk. About a week ago, Wario had found a way to hack into worldwide banks. But he found that too easy. His new plan was to go back to a simpler way that wouldn't harm is reputation and world known prodigy as a treasure hunter; going on a quest into a forbidden land, or stealing from his rival, Mario. As he would say, "Quality over quantity. WAH".

Waluigi hadn't had any interest in cash. Though he realized how it's gotten to his friend. So much, that he didn't even notice that Waluigi had dried up egg yolks on his face. But that was Wario; a self minded person who wanted what was best for himself.

"..."

"Wario. We need to'a discuss something abou-"

"Don't tell me. You're messing with people again, aren't you? Because 'TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME' is more important than getting an actual hobby." Wario ended up stopping what he was supposed to be doing, only to scold out the other. "Listen to Wario, and take his'a advice. There are times for doing that most rotten things...and then there are times where I could potentially become the'a richest man alive!"

"But the guy stole something from me!"

"Wario will believe it when he sees it. You can't say something was stolen from you, if you have' nothing to be stolen...wait a minute...don't tell me you're after someone's relationship." Wario glares at him suspiciously, watching the other have hand movements that were really uncommon. "You know what'a happened last time I tried that! Without a doubt, you'll end up in the same place Wario did; the prison with the terrible garlic bread!"

"B-But I..."

"Nonononono. I've told you many times that you, do not need love in your life. Wario may be saying this out of sympathy, even though I have a worker who...seems to be affectionate for me...but forget Mona, and get back to Wario's point!"

". . ."

"You. Don't. Need. Love. You're already perfect! Well, slightly less perfect than Wario, but you see his point yes?"

". . .wah. Fine I guess..."

"Good what did Wario say?"

"You said to stop at nothing to steal that Dino's girl!"

"...No! I didn't even...you know what? Great! Perfect! Excellent! Now get outta my house, and do your trolling thing, and come back when you've taken a shower. Seriously. You smell like an egg..."

In no time flat, the skinny plumber was pushed right out the garage, watching the door slowly close back to a shut. He have a quick thought to the advice given to him. Maybe what he was doing was unnecessary...but he had his eye on the apple for "quite some time". As long as he can make that dino feel horrible, and take the cosmic beauty, Waluigi would take his chances.

Back at the Mario Bros home, the two finally came back to settle, and form up the clues of the riddle they had gotten themselves into, after a mistake of supposedly stealing an item, all because they were at the wrong place. This could be avoided by just stating they were framed, but Mario volunteered to help out.

Prolonging their adventure to Darkland by about half a week.

Hmm. What about Yoshi? Well, he's probably still stumped about being unable to make a new leaf with his princess in the stars. Though he felt a lot better after what he pulled just a few hours ago. But Yoshi still lacked confidence in doing it again. Anxious about Waluigi's now constant pursuit. Ugh. It made him go infernal just thinking about it. The dino would hopelessly stare into the ceiling window of the alcove he rested in.

Hardly 10 minutes later, a small thumping came at the door of the arbor-like space. Yoshi kindly, though sheepishly answered, "...come in..."

Behind the thin barrier, soon pushed aside, the green plumber, Luigi, peeped into the area. He looked like a nervous wreck when coming in, but it could've just been because he didn't really get to sleep on the way back. "I-It's-a me, Yoshi...Mario told me to check on you...ya know? Because you've been quiet lately..." A took off his had to scratch at his head a bit, with a slight yawn.

Yoshi didn't respond, though it was nice to know that they still cared for him.

Luigi crept over to the Yoshi where he laid, and sat beside him. In all truth and honesty, he really didn't look like he wanted to be bothered. Maybe a small conversation starter would help.

"Hello Yoshi! My name is-a Luigi! How was your-a day today?"

The poor dino didn't even say a word.

"Darn...that-a usually gets kids talking...er...do you want to-a talk over some lunch?"

Still, he didn't acknowledge Luigi's dialogue.

"...that usually makes him crack...hmm..."

The green plumber scratched his chin in wonder. What else was there to talk about?

"...is there anyone you like, Yosh?"

A groan arose from Yoshi, as he gave a Luigi a look of despair. "Mama...I'm not sure anymore..."

"What's that-a supposed to mean? And stop calling me that, please."

"I mean that I don't know if I'm in love, being loved back, or hated! I'm so confused!"

The plumber had a stern look. He somehow felt in a state of Déjà vu. This conversation was familiar. Like, before Luigi had the guts to get close to Daisy, about 4 years ago, and they're still together now. Indeed, time was repeating itself!

Or now he was extremely tired. "Yoshi...listen. If anything is pulling you down, you-a rise back up to the challenge, and get beyond it; make it end; finish it; f-fear isn't controlling you...only you can at how you feel."

Yoshi was indeed listening to the concurring advice. But there was one major problem; obstacles. "Notwithstanding, what do I do if...**something else **get in the way and soils the moment?! What do I do then?"

"Yoshi...remember to overcome the problem at hand, go beyond-a them. Like-a making pasta out of salads! But that's not-a the point. Please understand. You have-a to think outside of the box to accomplish things...I mean, in contrast. You know I'm not perfect. But like Mario, I sometimes never give...up..."

The plumber ceased his dialogue when he noticed that the dino had begun snoring away. That was fast though. Either his speech was too boring, or Yoshi intended on taking a nap. Seeing a chance to exit quietly, he slowly walks towards the door.

And falls asleep on the floor halfway there.


	6. Snow

All that could be seen was pitch white, like a void of sorts. It was blinding, and of course, messing with the orientation. Orientation of what? It was a completely white world. Maybe that hint of turquoise that stood out of the snow's astonishing feel. Instead, the white faded away, though from a perspective of looking straight up into the sky. In fact, it was the sky. And it was snow that layered the ground. Were the Dino's eyes being tricked by the whiteout; lack of color? Seems as the most reasonable. Back to that strange blue color...hey. It's gone now. He looked around to see if he could at least see where it went, or at least if it was still there. He made a quick 360 degree turn. Still nothing. He sighed, taking note that he didn't even feel cold. It was probably just apart of another bad dream: nothing interesting, nothing to expect.

_"Yoshi, my dearest."_ A voice whispered in a soft tone. Yoshi spurred up, to quickly look behind himself. Nothing. But turning back around, he saw the tall woman's bangs, and sparkling dress. Of course, he had been thinking of her again, like always. The Rosalina had rested her hand down on his nose, caressing it carefully and comfortingly. Yoshi blushed, speechless, as it was rude to start up, knowing a person, royalty especially, had something important. Dream or not, respect was the key to all. He waited for her to speak again.

_"Have you not learned your place as an insignificant pet to a man who clearly has greater strength than you? My, my. You must be blind to think you're anywhere close, and blinder to think I'd ever wish to be with you...now stop being interested in such a fantasy, and wake yourself up." _

It wasn't soon before the dino sprung up from his vision. It wasn't just that he practically forced himself awake, but the fact that it showed him something that was truly scary; losing his heart, and being constantly told he was...obsolete, or something like that. He threw his covers aside, and curled up with fluids coming from his eyes.

Tears.

* * *

The kitchen table was cleared with no more than 5 pictures of what seemed to be evidence of sorts. The Bros. were probably continuing what they had started a few days ago. But it was already getting to the cowardly brother, for being not only tedious, but it was giving him a headache now. Too much thinking, he said.

The two plumbers were around the table, discussing a possible way that all the evidence could lead up to such an obvious choice. They get some more work done on the subject, until a light, consecutive knocking at. The door was heard. Luigi scuttled about, placing each one of the photos away, in the sense of keeping their problem private, just as Mario opened the door, getting a quick glance at the person, mainly looking up. Though he looked a little confused at first, he gladly gave them a warm welcome inside.

* * *

A little far from the house, at a small pond which often flooded over the area it was stationary in. Yoshi stared down at his reflection at the top waves. He was still disappointed about the terrible dream he had hours ago. And trying to forget how it ended was truly the hardest part. All he could think about those words he was being described as. Insignificant. Pet. Fantasy. It was painful even if it was untrue. But this was because of how he doesn't even know how she feels for him as an individual. Because like when he was with Birdo, whom's opinions and care changed in a snap once a few 'problems' started up between the couple. So he could just pray that Rosalina will accept him in actuality...for who he was, of course.

"I can trust her..." Yoshi said. "I know I can..." With lots of hesitation and stops, Yoshi got back up to his feet, and began to walk back to the house. It would be one day that she wouldn't have interest in him, and probably go for...ugh...no, that's just him thinking too harshly. And it was just only a few days ago when he told her the truth, being only slightly depressed, but now even worse than before.

Upon reaching the front door, he knocked a few times, before pushing open the door, and wiping his feet on the doormat. Upon closing the door, he trudged towards his alcove extent, hearing laughter erupt from the kitchen. Yoshi wanted to ignore it, but the situation sounded of interest, and maybe it could cheer him up a bit, give or take. But upon entering the canteen area, his heart sank, and felt like throwing up. His vision went a little blurry, and he almost started limping. The dino thought that he would be calm without thinking about her for a while. Maybe, just maybe.

Though wouldn't it be hard with Rosalina at the table, staring into your eyes, with the sweetest smile.

Yeah. Very hard.

The princess' getup wasn't even near what she normally worn. Instead, she had a light blue cutoff shirt, and a pair of shorts with the same color. It was indeed...out of place, but she had the capability to wear whatever she wants. The lady didn't know that Yoshi was even standing there, until he made an embarrassing, high pitched sound. She giggled, and turned her head back to the Bros., who already engaged her into a great conversation. As for the dino, he didn't know weather to go sit like next to her, just stand there and pretend to be invisible, which seemed to be failing terribly, or say that he's sick and tired, and is ready to go to sleep. Sadly, by the time that was even a choice, he's already sitting down, wondering why he even bothered. Yoshi took a second to identify her, taking mainly a look at her body. She did have a great looking figure and structure. He had a small blush, admiring it, but he wasn't that type of person. What he had to do was find a conversation starter. What would she be interested in?

"U-Uh...So what brings you here, Rosie?" Yoshi asked in an unsure manor. That was a question that continuously ran through his mind. Why was she here?

"Well, Yoshi I came here to Earth so I could meet up with some old faces...and _you_." She giggled. Although Luigi would retaliate against the 'old faces' sentence, he slowly lowered his hand. The Dino ceased dialogue to think of something else to say. But with the two plumbers around, it would be a bit harder to get anything out of it.

"I-I...uh...that's nice...um...Mario! Quick! Bowser Jr. kidnapped the princess!" He shouted as a fake-out to get the Bros. out of the house. Though hearing this made Mario scratch his head in confusion. Didn't he talk to Peach just a few minutes ago? But from years of experience, it wasn't anything new, but worth a look. He also forgot the fact that all his work was getting to Bowser's Castle, and Peach was safe in the past week, and just recently. So he unknowingly took himself and Luigi in the house, leaving Yoshi and Rosalina all alone.

He glared at her. She returned the look, and gave him a kiss on the muzzle. "I see that you felt pressured by the two. You know, you could have just asked them to nicely exit the room."

"Y-Yeah," He stuttered, with a light flush on his cheeks. "But I didn't want them to become so su-suspicious of us...y-you know...with the whole, 'you and me' thing...but...what about the...**other** day?"

"Oh...I was...quite astonished..."

"Look, I'm sorry you had to be put through that. I hope it just never happens again."

Rosalina pursed her lips, and let out a breath of air. "As do I. But this is in no way your fault. If I hadn't been so kind hearted, the purple one wouldn't have interfered with our bonding...so it is I who should feel sorry for being too...scared, to face up such insolence."

"B-But...let's try to forget about him...er, h-how are your kids, the Lumas? It must be nice to have so many people who look up and admire you!" The dino smiled nervously, trying to keep the other from reaching unneeded stress. Although he found it hard to keep most people entertained, especially someone who he knows that cares back for him. All he had to do was get her to a proper content. This, however was starting to look hard, as she did not answer the question he asked. Instead, the princess had her head down on the table, silent. Yoshi knew that she felt sorry for him...which was bad. She technically told Waluigi off, not him. Meaning that she was more of a defensive person than he was. What can be done to solve this.

"...Rosie. Look. I want to make it up to you. Do you want to...go out? Like, on a date?"

"..."

"Please! I just want to see you be happy again."

"...fine...when will it be...?"

"T-Tomorrow, no. Monday! I promise, and pray, that nothing will or can stop us from meeting up again. And I don't care what anyone will think of us being together!"

* * *

**Alright then, that ends this chapter with quite the inconvenience. Chapters have been going a bit delayed do to my job, but if you want more, please follow/fave the story, and for more stories, add this author to your alert.**


End file.
